Soundless
by Hysteri
Summary: x-Zemyx-x Sorry’s just a word, But that’s really all I have left to say. And better yet, It’s the truth...


Disclaimer: I OWN NOT! That is the belonging of Squeenix, to whom we bow down to for presenting us such wonderful games over the years.

Pairings: Well lets see, the main is Zemyx, Cleon is provided, and some mentioned RiSo. That's it.

-

_Demyx shifted his bag of items to his other arm, muttering under his breath about the weight the bags provided. He dug his hand into his pocket for the keys, hitting the unlock button. Then, while balancing the bags onto the hood of the rusting light blue truck, he opened the car door and proceeded to stuff the bags into the front seat. _

"_Didn't think I'd see you around here." The voice was familiar, Yet Demyx, who had not seen the person in years, flung around; Unprepared for the people he saw._

_With one arm around the other's waist, were Leon and Cloud. Both held their usual impassive stares, though humor was weaving it's way into their features as the time ticked by. Leon had changed some, his hair slightly longer than the last time Demyx had seen him. Cloud looked a little more dark, but then, what did you really expect? Other than the slightly noticeable changes, they looked exactly like they had two years ago._

_A wide smile took form over Demyx's surprised features. "How have you been?"_

_They each gave a slight smile, nodding. "We're doing pretty good. How have you been?" Leon shifted, releasing Cloud and moving forward to shake Demyx's hand in greeting._

_Demyx returned the favor and shrugged. "Not to bad anymore."_

_Cloud gave a short smile, proceeding to shake Demyx's hand as well. "That's good."_

_They were quiet for a moment, an awkward silence placed over the group. "So, how's work been going?" Demyx asked, leaning against the truck._

_They shrugged, Cloud speaking up. "Going good. Cid's being an ass but other than that I think we're okay."_

_Leon nodded. "By the end of the year, we should have everything built."_

_Demyx grinned. "You guy's are insane."_

_Cloud scoffed. "Leave that term for Yuffie."_

"_You're the one who came up with the project." Leon interjected, looking at Cloud. _

_Demyx laughed at the glare Leon received and pushed away from the truck. "At least downtown will look well enough to live in." Demyx concluded. _

"_You should see it some time. What are you doing back here anyway?" Cloud asked, fixating him with his usual look._

"_Moved back." Demyx shrugged._

"_Why?"_

_Demyx smiled in something that was more of a grimace. "Looking for Zex."_

_The both nodded slowly, pondering over the information given. "I think he still lives in his old apartment just before downtown."_

_-_

And that's how Demyx found himself outside of an apartment complex, shifting from foot to foot in nerves. 2 Years. It really couldn't have been that long, right?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, He jogged up the short amount of stairs and pushed through the glass doors.

A women greeted him from behind the counter, glancing up with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Her bug like hair shifted slightly and Demyx felt the need to turn around and leave, Or just vomit, but instead he approached the women and leaned on the counter. "Here to visit Zexion, might know where he is?"

She spun in her chair with an annoyed sigh, plucking through the files til she found what appeared to be Zexion's. Rummaging, she spoke over her shoulder. "Room 29. Second floor."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

He crossed the hall, sneakers skidding on linoleum before hopping up the stairs to his left.

A red carpet lined the halls. White-washed walls painted by the yellow, occasionally flickering lights. A portrait or two framed in glass hung on the wall every few steps and he gazed at each one, letting them fade into memory.

From his current place he could see the brass numbers 19 and forward, and so jogging down the hall, He located the room he was looking for.

And all he could do was stare at it.

Five minutes might have passed but he really couldn't bring himself to rapt his knuckles on the tan door. What would he say? What was there _to _say? How would the male even react to his presence? He hadn't returned his calls in those passing years...

And of course the door took the inopportune moment to swing open.

His hair was longer, covering his right side of his face with long strands of slate colored hair. Teal eyes, though one hidden by silver locks, scanned the pages of a novel, the blond going unnoticed as he stood in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed as he read the small print. A black thermal was thrown over his pale chest, Dark navy jeans clinging tightly to his legs and a messenger bag was slung casually on his shoulder. '_He's changed'_, was the first thing that fell into Demyx's head, ready to spill from his lips, but voice tightening somewhere in his throat.

Stashing the book away into the black leather bag, Zexion looked up. At first he didn't seem to register the appearance of an old time friend, but gradually his eye's widened, lips forming into a thin line as he looked at the steadily growing uncomfortable blond who hadn't really realized it, but had changed so much as well.

"H-Hey Zexion..."

And all was silent in the hallway as the addressed male _blinked_.

"D-Demyx..." And when the nod of confirmation came, Zexion blinked again, not believing the sight that graced his eyes. "What are you doing back...here..."

Here was chosen only for the fact the Demyx had promised never to come back _here _again. Here being this town, this place, this very door step...._Here_.

"I wanted to talk to you....about....well...you know..."

The argument had happened what seemed like decades ago, but it might have seemed that his words had been true. It hadn't been taken lightly, really, it hadn't. And Demyx had tried, tried _so hard_ to apologize. _So hard_ to make things right. But it seemed the shorter, slightly older male hadn't thought nor cared enough to listen to the voice mails, or read the letters. Demyx had thought he had moved, but he sent them anyway. He hadn't heard a breath from the male in over 2 years and here he was standing in front of him, _talking_ to him, and maybe today he would listen. Just this once....

And then the door took the most inopportune moment to swing shut.

"Zexion!" A series of bangs sounded against the door. "Zexion, open this damn door right now. I came to apologize damn it!"

"Go away!" Was the muffled response.

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Who's the one being a kid right now?"

"You!"

"Just...Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

Demyx sighed and lent his head against the cool wood. "Then can you listen?"

Silence.

Sliding down to rest his back against the door, He took a breath.

"Look, that argument we had, you know which one I'm talking about right? Well, yah, it was stupid. I was chasing after something that wasn't gonna happen. But Zex, back then, I was so _close_. I could taste it. It was right _there_. It's was like you and your writing. It's what helped me _breathe_ back then. It's what kept me _alive._ I know now that I was a pretty stupid kid. I mean, I was eighteen., and No one was going to listen to an eighteen fresh out of highschool kid with nothing but his Sitar and a few screwed up songs that weren't good enough for the life of me. Yah Zex, I know that now. I didn't know it then.

"When you're a kid, your bound to screw up. You're gonna do some shit you regret and you're gonna do things your own way because you really don't know it, but you need it to make it who you are. You can't learn everything from other peoples mistakes. You have to make your own at some point. I made mine. You've made yours too. Whether you admit it or not, you have. And don't bother lying to me because your horrible at it.

"And I guess it wasn't all that fair of me to try and make you come with me to Twilight Town. It was really far away, yeah, but I wanted you to be there with me. Cheering me on, like highschool. It's...like you're my support beam. Take that from under me, and everything just...crashes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered. Taking on the dream that is. The logical part of me must of been damn well under the influence because it told me what I was doing was right, that everything would turn out great. Then, when everything was set, I'd come back and apologize for being a jerk and you'd come and stay with me in Twilight Town like I had tried to get you to before. But the set up I was looking for...It never happened. I never got the record deal, never found anyone who wanted that eighteen year old kid. They said I was good. Great even. Just not good enough. 'It won't sell' or 'it's just not what we're looking for kid'. 'Go home. This place isn't the right kind for a kid like you'. It was all the same. No one wanted it, and eventually, people stopped listening to it.

"It was all the same, I guess. So I stayed in the town for a while. Living out life, got a job, paid the bills. Nothing different then everyone else who were living to make ends meet.

"Then, I got around to thinking about this place again. I had written maybe hundreds of times. But after a while, I just stopped because you didn't answer. I must have called thousands of times. Hundreds of voicemails. Sorry about that by the way. You just never called back. I figured, 'it's over. That's that.' and sure, it sucked. But I pulled through.

"Then I entered that stupid old book store. Thought I would find something good to read. Take my mind off those unpaid bills that were stacking up. I came across your novel of course. It was...pretty great really. I can't tell you what my favorite part was, But I just want you to know that the entire time I was reading it, I kept thinking back to you and me. I could picture everything like it really _was _you and me sitting in that restaurant chatting over coffee. I kept thinking that it _should_ have been you and me. But it wasn't. You were god knows where, Doing god knows what. And some part of me, Zex, Really didn't want to believe that.

"And so I put the book away, and I decided it was time to leave that part of my life behind. I stopped contacting you around then, Or at least I think I did. I kind of let my life just...go. I got up every morning, Threw on a pair of clean clothes, went to work, came home, made something to eat, and then went to bed, Only to get up the next day and put it on repeat. It wasn't a great life, but I got by....

"Then the one day, I heard some co-workers talking about apartments. The one was moving and said Hollow Bastion just build a few nice apartments downtown that had been falling apart for ages. And then everything just...cracked. I resigned that same day and was here the next morning. Got an apartment in the upper district of town, and arranged the whole move by sundown. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't _believe_ what I was doing. But now, It was done. I was back. I was _home_.

"I contacted Sora and Riku. Turns out they finally got together! But, I guess you already know that huh? Then I ran into Leon and Cloud today. They said you were living here now, And I guess you can figure out the rest...

"Zex, Please. Just...Understand I'm sorry. I was a kid. I was _stupid_. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that. And...Sorry's just a word, But that's really all I have left to say. And better yet, It's the truth..."

Demyx let out a deep breath. Laying his head back against the door with a quite _'thump'_. When no reply came from the other side of the door, He swallowed thickly before standing up.

"I'm sorry Zexion." He said it quietly, and with a certain finality that told the both of them he was done. He wasn't even sure in the boy was even on the other side of the door anymore; Maybe he got tired of the rambling blond and decided he wasn't worth listening to. But whether Zexion had heard or not didn't matter to Demyx. He said what needed to be said. That was good enough for him.

His sneakers didn't make much of a sound on the worn out carpet as he walked away, Silently ticking off the numbers on the doors as he went.

'_26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 2-'_

A creak of the door on badly oiled hinges made even his breathing stop.

"Dem..."

With a heart beating a the speed of sound he turned, Aqua eye's glancing over the smaller boy leaning against the frame of the door; Head tilted towards the floor, arms crossed.

Zexion glanced up, a deep frown on his sharp features. "You..." He stuttered for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as if deciding right from wrong. With a sigh, he pushed off the frame and walked a few feet closer. "Don't-Just don't leave this time."

-

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

:) Yes. That is it. Here is a Zemyx that I forgot about. Enjoy :D

(Reviews are welcome ;) If you get my drift.)


End file.
